


The Bright Day Is Done

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new show had to get cancelled sooner or later. But times have changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Day Is Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



'At last,' says Alex, 'I can get back to _serious_ acting.'

By which he means, of course, Shakespeare. Gwen and Jason roll their eyes.

Somewhat to their surprise, he's cast as Antony. Even more to their surprise, the first night is a sell-out. So is the second night. So is the entire run.

They go to see him (VIP tickets, of course) and are very favourably impressed. 

The queue at the stage door is colossal, and every single person is there to see Alex. And he isn't even moaning about having to write _By Grabthar's Hammer!_ across every single programme.


End file.
